minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Forbidden Void
I had encountered something that I thought was a mere glitch when I was trying something in a Flatlands world on the PS3 version (probably all consoles too) that turned out to be something else. Something I wasn't expecting. A mere glitch? I was on Minecraft PS3 edition with my brother (via splitscreen) and my cousin (via online). It was a Flatlands world and we were in Creative (obviously), therefore we could build anything without landscape interrupting us. I wanted to build an underground base for an odd reason and I had to break Bedrock. Sadly, on the console versions of Minecraft, it wasn't possible to break Bedrock, even in creative. Or so I thought. There were a couple users on Planet Minecraft named BrokenBedrock and SmashedSulpher. They claimed there was a single block of Bedrock in the flatlands that was possible to be destroyed. I was skeptical at first, but they left a seed there. I was then reluctant to try it. I went to the seed on the flatlands world and sure enough, the Bedrock under me was the one which broke. I was happy that I could finally build my underground base. However, when I went below Bedrock, the game would either crash or kill my character. My skin was the Spelunky guy. I didn't play the game, but I just thought the skin would suit Minecraft. After all, he IS a miner, isn't he? BrokenBedrock then posted another thread, this time on the Minecraft Forums. He said if you manage to place a single block underneath bedrock, the game would freeze. However, when going back on the game, your game will not crash nor will your character die when going underneath Bedrock. Sure enough, it worked and I was gladly building my underground base. However, this is when I tried it in single player. When my brother joined, I got something I didn't expect. Multiplayer Mayhem The world started glitching, however not maliciously. I just saw random skins (including mine and my brother's) flying around in the air. I ignored this and considered this a side effect, until my brother decided to punch one. His character then died. Unsure of why this happens, I went to the Minecraft Forums to find that BrokenBedrock's thread has been deleted, with also ending him with a ban. Planet Minecraft was more generous. Soon he ported the thread from the Minecraft Forums to PMC. I posted on the thread. "Hi, I have noticed a glitch when doing this on singleplayer then local multiplayer. The skins I unlocked started to fly around the world and when I punch one, my character would die. Is there any fix for this? Thanks, ''-transformas12345." I got a response from SmashedSulpher this time, so I thought these were the same person. He responded: "''Yeah, forgot to mention that in the thread. A way to fix this is putting the server online with your second player. The skins should dissapear from your world. ''-BrokenBedrock''" So, I asked my cousin to join and it was fixed. ...until I left. On the PC I decided to try this trick on the PC. Sure, bedrock was breakable but it was possible to use local multiplayer using a Joypad mod. The skins didn't appear. Instead, The Void's color changed from black to a very, VERY dark red. It wasn't noticeable until I looked at it more closely. About the same color of the top of the Nether. Odd, but cool. When I went back up... ...my Minecraft crashed. Didn't really strike me as odd as it did with the void, until I looked at those words at the top. //Minecraft Crash Report Did you seriously think that would do anything? You glitched yourself into The Forbidden Void, idiot! Huh. Back To Consoles Going back to the console version, I noticed my character had died. Unsure why though, and it still bothers me to this day. When I respawned, I noticed my brother and cousin built a house. Something was...off...about it. When I went in, the air around turned into the same dark red. When I went back in the void, I noticed I could stand on it. And this IS real, according to the Minecraft Fourms. "Entering the bottom Void is not possible in the Console Edition. The player is unable to break the bottom or top layer of bedrock, even in creative. If somehow you do manage, attempting to fall into the Void will result on you standing on it." Darn, people like research, don't they. I then started to build on it. I had to break a block under me for some reason, and I fell in. The game froze with the following message. The Forbidden Void has swallowed your soul... I was curious. Looking on the Minecraft Forums, I saw one person who performed the same steps as I did by the name Black Crow. He got a different message. His message said. The Forbidden Void has corrupted your saves and now you have to re-install Minecraft. It has also swallowed your soul whole. It always mentions swallowing the soul. Why though? Why does it mention that? I took a picture of it and went back to my computer. It showed the same message on the PS3, however I would be able to PrtScr (Print-Screen) it and upload it to Imgur to share with Black Crow. When I went back to the forum post, much like BrokenBedrock's thread on the forums, was deleted. Much to my delight, his account wasn't banned and I messaged him. The response I got made me jump. "Oh, looking for Black Crow, are you? Too bad, his soul belongs to me now. I shall let him speak to you about it, but afterwards... ...your mine." I assumed this was the Forbidden Void. A few minutes after, Black Crow himself responded. "Oh thank god, your not the only one. I've been stuck in here for 3 days now. Can't wait for some company. Anyway, yeah... The Forbidden Void is going to take you down...I'm afraid there's nothing you can do..." ...crap. The Final Hurdle There was nothing I could do. My family will worry about me. I had to try and find a way to escape. I then got an e-mail. "Ultima, please listen. I know a way to escape from the Forbidden Void. It's risky, but there's a chance that you and Black Crow can get out. You must delete all your saves, quickly finish the Tutorial and make a new world named "for you". Then, at spawn, build a Nether Portal and get slain by a Zombie Pigman. This should hopefully please the Forbidden Void and will release Black Crow and spare you. One more thing. You MUST NOT do this on Multiplayer. If you do, the other players go in The Forbidden Void. What have you got to lose? I also like to say, sorry. -ShatteredGlass, also known as BrokenBedrock and SmashedSulpher." Oh thank God. I told my brother he can go on my PC whilst I perform this ritual. I had 4 minutes left when I finished the Tutorial. Just enough time. I had to build a Nether Portal in creative and go in it in Survival. Simple. I did it. And I was spared. I breathed a big sigh in relief and Black Crow messaged me on the forums; "Holy crap, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I thought I'd never get outta there. I'll tell you what. I'll give you 3 Minecraft Codes for your trouble. Again, thank you. 1 2 3 I promise I haven't activated them. Thanks again. ''-Black Crow, your father's brother's son.'' P.S: Your sister and brother would love one of these." He... he was part of my family... Author's Note Hello there! I'm Ultima Hawke (I'll make an account soon, hold yer horses :P) and I'm the author of this Minecraft Creepypasta. This IS my first time making one, but I think I have done a good job on it. If you have anything to comment about, such as suggestions to make it better or hate comments (;_;), please say so in the comments. Thanks for reading! ~Ultima Hawke Category:Supernatural Category:Long Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:First Pastas